


Nine Months to a Date

by Moonrose91



Series: The Burns Family Chronicles [3]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: F/M, Gen, Yes I am a little lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer Burns has been through this three times before.</p><p>This time, however, is the most worrisome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Months to a Date

In the first month, Jennifer is excited. She managed to bypass morning sickness this time and she is well into her third month before she begins to feel as if she is living a lie.

Charlie’s excitement hasn’t wavered, Kade is still hoping for a brother, while Danielle wishes for a girl.

It is Graham, however, who seems to be the most effected by the future Burns. He has taken an almost _maternal_ stance on the child, and while he talks warmly to her still flat abdomen (talking about physics of all things), he still stares at her with accusing eyes. The joy she had at the beginning is gone by the end of the fourth month, and Graham mostly just insures she’s healthy and well…for the future Burns.

He’s at least stopped staring at her like he blames her for some horrendous sin.

Getting away to be with Matthew is hard, but he rejuvenates her, and they talk quietly about the future of the child. He tries to convince her, once more, to run off with him, but she won’t.

She can’t leave her children, or Charlie, that suddenly.

By the sixth month, it is only Kade and Danielle that hold her in Griffin Rock.

Graham has proven his stance and Jennifer has come to the rather bitter conclusion that she no longer loves Charlie. A painful pill to swallow, but she should have realized it when she didn’t remain faithful.

Twenty years, twenty-one now, had been long.

She never tells Matthew of her revelation, afraid he will use it to press the advantage.

Because she knows if he pressed, she would run with him. Leave Griffin Rock behind and leave Charlie and her children (omitting Graham) wondering what happened to her.

So she sits and she smiles, and goes to some counseling on Matthew’s urging, not Charlie’s, because she keeps herself wrapped up in her mask of happiness and joy.

It is the eighth month when she begins to have Hick’s contractions.

She is worried that it is due to stress, but the doctor says it is unlikely. She had both Danielle and Graham early, while Kade was the only child she had late. It is likely that she will have the newest Burns early.

She doesn’t like it, but it is easy. She smiles over the false future she pretends to see, while picking out various items. She picks gender neutral colors, but she thinks she’s going to have a boy, so she slips some blue in too. She smiles and laughs, and wonders what it would be like to curl up next to Matthew at night instead of Charlie. And, in a way, she hates herself a little. She rests against Charlie’s chest and smiles at the antics of Kade and Danielle. She wonders if they miss the station house, but they never brought it up, so she honestly doesn’t know. Besides, the station house was crowded with Charlie, herself, and their three children with the other rescue workers.

Charlie, and the other rescue workers, had agreed.

She passes into the ninth month, she, and Charlie, are surprised that, even with the Hick’s contractions, she hasn’t given birth yet. She feels tired more often during the month and, she’s sitting there calmly on their living room sofa, Charlie having taken some time off work to be sure to drive her to the hospital as her due date drew closer. So, she was reading, feeling like a bloated whale, feet swollen, and exhausted despite having just walked from the bathroom, which was all of six feet away, to the sofa.

And that was when she felt an ache at her lower back that she knew well. “Charlie!” she exclaimed and he immediately came to her side.

“The bag is already in the car,” Charlie reassured her, helping her get to the car, aiding her in sitting down. He flipped over a whiteboard as he moved, which read, _Gone to Hospital._

Jennifer clung to him as they made their way to the car. He helped her into the passenger seat before he settled in the driver’s seat, already starting the car as he backed out of the driveway, taking off down the street.

Jennifer highly doubted that any of the other police officers working today would stop Charlie, if only because they knew he was racing to get to the hospital.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Graham stared into the nursery, eyes searching until they fell upon Cody Horace Burns.

It seemed their mother finally gave in about naming one of their (possibly) kids after the founder. He leaned against the glass, ignoring how the nurse smiled at him, to stare at his baby brother who was sleeping away in his bassinet. He didn’t react as he felt Kade walk up next to him and use his head to lean on. “We got a baby brother! Yes!” Kade stated.

“Oh, come on! I _hate_ being the only girl! Are you sure we have a baby brother?” Dani complained, and Graham smiled at his dad’s laugh.

“We’re sure,” Dad stated, placing a hand on Graham’s shoulder. Graham looked up with a smile and then stared back at his baby brother.

“When it is time, I’ll share my room with him,” Graham stated.

“Okay Graham,” Dad answered and Graham could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

And that was worth keeping the weight of his mother’s secret.

**Author's Note:**

> So, on the Burns Family birth dates, I mostly tried to match up their personality to a star sign as best as I could.
> 
> Charlie Burns is a Leo, born on July 24th.
> 
> Kade Burns is an Aries born on March 30th.
> 
> Graham is a Libra born on October 10th.
> 
> Dani is a Capricorn born on January 15th.
> 
> Cody is a Sagittarius born on December 1st.
> 
> My OC, Jennifer Burns, is a Gemini born on May 23rd.
> 
> I am not claiming to be an expert. Any disputes can be either placed in a review here, or emailed to moonrose8991@gmail.com. That is the email I created for public use for this site.
> 
> Also, realize this part was told from Jennifer's POV. Whether Graham was actually treating her as coldly as she believes I'll leave up to the readers to decide.
> 
> Also, the last part is in Graham's POV. Just to clear it up.


End file.
